It is often necessary to inspect internal components of various types of objects, such as buildings, automobiles, containers, aircraft, or maritime vessels. Inspection of such structures and facilities by partial or complete disassembly of the structures to visually inspect internal components of interest may be impracticable.
One technique for inspecting such components utilizes x-ray backscattering imaging systems. X-ray backscattering imaging systems provide an inspection process in which x-rays are reflected backwards from within the object or component of interest and recorded by a detector or detectors. X-ray backscattering imaging systems do not need to be powerful enough to transmit x-rays entirely through the component of interest and its surrounding components. Rather, partial penetration to a depth of interest is all that is required. However, traditional x-ray backscattering imaging systems are often large and cumbersome. Therefore, traditional x-ray back scattering systems may be impractical for an individual to use in some types of situations where a portable, hand-held device is required. For example, a border patrol officer may require a portable device to inspect the doors and sides of a vehicle for hidden contraband. In another example, a building contractor or other individual may require a portable device to rapidly inspect the walls of a building for internally located structures such as pipes or electrical cables.
There are some portable devices currently available that allow a user to inspect features or characteristics of an object. Some examples of these portable devices include ultrasonic arrays, infrared cameras, and terahertz cameras. Although all of these portable devices are relatively easy to transport and are hand-held, they still have various other limitations. For example, these types of portable devices may only be used to inspect single layer structures or structures where there is not a continuity of materials (i.e., where there are air gaps). Thus, there exists a continuing need in the art for an improved x-ray backscattering imaging system that is relatively lightweight and portable.